Bethany Jazz
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 1. She is remembered for being very paranoid and evicting two of her main allies. Her paranoia led her to lose all her loyalties and become the entire house's target. Profile Age: 25 Hometown: Albany, NY Occupation: Musician 3 Words to Describe Yourself:'''Bubbly, Goofy, and Crazy '''Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? I think I am going to be the Nice Girl, the Girl Next Door, fierce in Competitions and friendly and funny in the House. I want to go far, befriending everybody in the house... What would be your ideal ally? I definitely want to form an alliance with both guys and girls because, you know, All-Girl Alliance are doomed... and, I think I could go far if I am in the majority alliance... Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? I am coming to the game to enjoy the experience, however, you know, I am single (ready to mingle !) so anything can happen ! What is your strategy for the first HOH Competition of the summer ? I will never throw a competition unless it has to be done in order to backdoor somebody. I am quite competitive, and I won't give up easily ! Any last words ? Where is the bathroom ? Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 1 Game History On Week 1, Bethany formed an alliance called The Mess with Joel, Kareem, Tyrone and Aurelie. Since Joel had won HOH, the alliance was in power. It remained in power when Bethany won HOH and nominated Darrah and Xavier for eviction. She wanted to avoid making a big move this early in the game and put two floaters on the block, making her alliance unhappy. Indeed, they lost a bit of faith in her and decided to make side-deals with Marc and Darrah. When Xavier removed himself from the block, she had to name a replacement nominee, and she chose Tyrone after Darrah told her he was scheming behind her back. Even thouh he denied it, he ended up on the block and got evicted by avote of 10 to 2. This plot by Bethany weakened her alliance which could have been really in danger in Week 3. However, the actual HOH, Princy prefered to target Lucretia, who he thought was too tied with his own Number 1 ally, Nevada. It allowed The Mess to stay in the house and its weakened the opposite alliance called The Gals Regiment... On Week 4, Kareem won HOH, giving the power to his alliance once again. Together, they came up with a strange plan to nominate Aurelie, one of their own against a Nevada a strong player, to make the others believe The Mess was no longer. Later on, Kareem won the POV and did not change his nominations to pursue their plan. However, Bethany who thought she was at the bottom of her alliance's Totem Pole since Tyrone's eviction began to campaign for Aurelie's departure. Her alliance was eventually blindisded by a vote of 8 to 2, and Bethany's allies lost completely their trust in her. During the Double Eviction night, they had an argument and the newly chosen HOH Julia nominated Bethany against Xavier. Luckily, she managed to win the POV and get out of the block, while Xavier was evicted. The time off was very short for her, when Marc won HOH on Week 5 and nominated her against Darrah. She lost the POV to her former ally Joel who used it to save Darrah making it clear The Mess was no longer. She was evicted unanimouly on Day 35... Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng) Contestant Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants